Casanova Charm
by Rinkitink
Summary: My first attempt at fan fiction. I wanted to write something funny, erotic, awkward, and a little dark. This is what resulted. Justin/Hugh slash!


(I don't own these characters, blah blah blah. Some fairly explicit slash here…)

"Hey Justin, how many redwoods do you think they have to chop down every year just to make pencils for us?" Hugh asked. The giant held his tiny pencil up to the light of Justin's desk lamp and squinted slightly, cocking his head to the side.

Justin rolled his eyes, certain that Hugh was too engrossed in his tired fantasy to look back toward where he was perched on the bed. "I don't know, Hugh," he sighed. "Probably hundreds every year. Giants always need pencils." Justin hated being interrupted while he was trying to work through ancient formulas. But, even more so—this shit was getting old.

"Probably thousands, even, depending on the year," said Hugh as he stared at the sliver of wood. Although he could only see the back of Hugh's head, Justin was fairly certain that on the other side of that frizzy mountain of hair, Hugh's mouth was open in silent awe.

"Yeah, probably." It was just easier to agree with him, after all. "Look, Hugh, we're supposed to be studying right now for the potions portion of the final for school tomorrow, remember?" Justin secretly loved the feeling of the phrase "potions portion" in his mouth, and made a mental note to work that into a spell later. "You were the one who wanted to take this summer course, you convinced me to enroll to help you, and all you've done today is find ways to distract yourself. Now c'mon." He sat up. "Quick, what happens when you combine hemlock and mandrake?"

"Sorry, Justin." The giant turned to look at him and smiled—no, grimaced. Justin could never decide, and the nasal staccato didn't help. Hugh sat straight up in the desk chair and smoothed out his black cloak, as if matching Justin's posture and demeanor would somehow gift him the wizard wonder's acumen. "I just—I'm sorry. Uh, does it make you fly?"

"No, Hugh. It explodes." Clearly, it was going to be a long day. Hugh turned back around, defeated.

And it would feel even longer because it was only the two of them, Justin thought. He let out another heavy sigh as his thoughts drifted to his parents and siblings, who had picked up last minute tickets to an amusement park in the Wizard World. Some end-of-summer bargain that his dad just couldn't resist. Bitches. While they spent all day chattering their teeth on magical whirly rides and gorging themselves of sugary, gooey confections, Justin had to sit in his room. With Hugh Normous. Studying potions.

"Sometimes, it just doesn't pay to be the brainiac," Justin muttered under his breath.

"What did you say, Justin?" Hugh turned around again in his seat to look at the wizard, and there the slightest traces of shame on his face. Justin felt a twinge of guilt for chastising his friend before.

"Nothing, Hugh. I just…I just wish I could be at the park with my family instead of cooped up in here. That's all."

"Oh, yeah. I understand. I mean, even though I wouldn't fit in many of those rides' seats." Hugh gave Justin a knowing glance and made a vague gesture. "You know, on account of my size and all."

Justin let that one pass. "Anyway, we're here and there's no getting around it, so what could we do to help you remember these formulas for tomorrow?" He was doing his best to be his cheery, supportive self.

"I—I don't know. Uh, maybe flashcards? Although, I guess that would be even more used trees, right?" Hugh smiled meekly. Definitely a smile, Justin thought. Which made it difficult to be angry at his friend.

"Yeah. More trees for sure." Justin laid back down on the bed, folded his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. He needed a moment. He thought of his mother, screaming at the top of her lungs, her eyes open wide at that initial woooossshhhh of the ridiculously tall Centaur's Revenge coaster. He thought about what trouble Alex was likely getting into with park authorities, and how he might not fix it for her this time. He thought about Max's non-sequiturs.

"Justin?"

He snapped back to attention to find a look of desperation on Hugh's face.

"Justin, if I don't pass this exam tomorrow, I just..." Hugh's face began to squinch up. "I mean, my parents paid a lot of money for me to take this course, and if I bomb it—"

"You're not going to bomb it, Hugh. We'll figure something out," Justin said. He might not even have time to save Alex with the way this study session was headed. "Okay, so no flashcards on account of the trees." Hugh smiled. "And the test is tomorrow." The smile disappeared. They sat silently for about a minute while Justin thought.

"How about we…well," Justin stammered. Somehow, he always felt responsible for saving Hugh. "Well we could…um…you know? Uhm." Justin paused. "Actually, Hugh, I really don't know how we can get you to learn all of this stuff by tomorrow. I really don't. I'm sorry."

Hugh looked crushed. He turned in his seat and stared at the desk lamp. Justin could hear him sniffling.

"Oh Hugh, don't cry," said Justin. He got up off the bed and walked over to Hugh, putting his hand on the giant's not-so-giant shoulder. "Look, it's not your fault. Learning over the summer is NOT natural for a kid, right?" Hugh looked up at Justin and smiled a little. "No! Even for me, Justin Russo. We're just not programmed to do it. The summer is supposed to be for other things, fun things, not being cooped up in my room studying ancient potions."

Though his eyes were still puffy, Hugh had stopped crying. He sniffed. "You're, you're right, Justin."

"I know I'm right!" Justin walked over to his science bench and looked at the spread of equipment. Though he didn't totally believe in wasting the summer by having fun, this was the kind of thing that Hugh needed to hear right now. "The summer is for screaming your head off as you plunge down an impossibly tall coaster in the Wizard World!" He leaned over and closed a book, glanced at the title: _Atoms for Everyone_. "The summer is for staying up late and watching scary monster movies until you can't sleep at all! It's for getting lost in a really good book that you spend all afternoon to read. Just yourself." Justin turned back to Hugh with a little smirk. "The summer is for working in other kinds of 'alone time' too, if you know what I mean, egh?" Justin winked. A dirty joke now and then never hurt anyone, especially between guys. Plus, he thought, Hugh probably doesn't get enough of that to maintain any sense of teenage normalcy. Justin turned and glanced back over the science bench, making a mental note for how he might rearrange it once school started again. It's what he did when he felt frustrated with current circumstances. There was always hope in mental notes.

"What do you mean, Justin? About the alone time, I mean?" Hugh's voice, still shaky, also carried an unmistakable tinge of urgent curiosity, as if to signify a slight embarrassment for being out of the know.

Justin froze at the bench. He slowly turned around and faced Hugh. "Hugh, do I really have to explain _that_ to you?" The giant stared at him blankly. "Hugh, I mean, you know…it's when…" Justin trailed off. He didn't know which of them he was more embarrassed for. He reached down with his fist toward his crotch and made a stroking motion. "You know?"

"Oh, _that_!" Hugh practically shrieked. "_That_!" His face flushed red. "No, no, we don't do that."

Now it was Justin's turn to be curious. "What do you mean you don't do that?" he asked. "Every guy does that. Even I do that, and I'm about as squeaky clean as they come." It was true. At first Justin had felt bad about his little habit, waiting for everyone else to go to sleep at night before silently clicking the lock on his door and taking out a hidden box of tissues. It seemed so against every other aspect of his personality, and he still didn't like the mess. But, those urges…those urges were just so strong sometimes. And it wasn't like Juliet ever did it for him when they dated. She was far too proper to ever even think about that. Bitch.

"No giant does that," Hugh said. Justin's mouth fell open in shock. "Nope, none," said Hugh. "If you think about it, it's really dangerous. I once heard about this giant who used to do that _a lot_, like A LOT, and he…I mean, his stuff…flooded whole countrysides and destroyed some houses. So, they passed a rule that giants—and especially guy giants—are not aloud to do that anymore."

"Yeah, but Hugh," Justin spouted as he raised his hands in frustration, "you're not a—"

"Not a what, Justin?" Hugh stood up from the desk chair suddenly and jutted his chin out, daring the wizard to finish that sentence. It was really a pathetic display. But at that moment, in figuring out how to respond delicately, a switch clicked inside Justin's head. There was a very slight longing in Hugh's description of the ban. Indeed. Justin had thought of a way to make the afternoon a whole lot more interesting for the both of them. It would take some careful talking.

"What I meant was, um, you're not…going…to believe what I have to tell you," stammered Justin. "Ah, yeah. I just can't believe that you've never jacked off before." The phrase sounded strange coming from his mouth as he spoke it, but he tried to pass it off as though he were the kind of guy to sling it around regularly. "And really, ah, that's not fair. You really shouldn't be punished like that just on account of your size. You can't _help_ that, right? But I think I know of a way I can help you."

"Justin, look," Hugh started, a bit wary. "I really don't think that we should—"

"Just listen, Hugh." Yep, Justin thought, this is happening. I am definitely on this path now. There is no going back. I'll deal with what it means later. "Have you ever heard of the Casanova Charm?"

"Uh, no, I haven't." Hugh sunk back into the desk chair and looked at his friend with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"I hadn't either until recently." That was a lie. Justin had thought about bribing Juliet with it back when they were dating, but, of course, the moment never presented itself. "It's a spell that allows one person to feel everything that another person feels—and I don't mean emotions, eh? They say that Casanova was a wizard and that he invented it so that he could become the greatest lover of all time." Justin paused. "Because, you know, he would know when he was doing something right."

Hugh was turning an even brighter shade of red. "Justin, um, I don't know exactly what you're thinking, but I don't need to be a great lover right now. I need to pass my potions test." Then he added, pointedly: "And I don't think I want to learn to be a lover with you in the room, either."

Again, thought Justin, I'll deal with what this means later. Right now: The urge. The possibility.

"Hugh, forget the test." Justin couldn't believe he said that, but the moment called for it. He tried to apply just the right amount of pressure. "You are lacking in a far more important area of your life right now. Don't you see? The Casanova Charm would be good for both of us. You've never jacked off, and yeah, I jack off sometimes, but I've never been _jacked off_ before." The phrase had begun to feel more normal to him, the more he said it out loud. "If I cast the Charm on us, and you, uh, help me out, then _you_ will feel every part of it too. Every part, exactly as if you were doing it to yourself. And then," Justin concluded, "you would know, with no giant floods. And no one is home right now." He looked excitedly at Hugh.

Hugh looked down at the floor from the chair. Silence. "Justin, I, I don't know. If anyone ever found out, what would they think of us?" He looked up at Justin, and Justin detected just a hint of need there in Hugh's eyes. It was working. Hugh was curious. He wanted to know how it felt.

"Nothing, because no one else _is_ going to find out. I don't plan on telling anyone. Do you?"

"Well, no, of course not. People would think we're—"

"And that's not what this is about, Hugh."

Hugh took a long pause. The silence was electric. "Okay, let's do it," he said. Justin choked back his excitement. "How should we do it?"

"Ah, well," Justin scratched his head. His thoughts were racing. "Well, first I need to cast the spell." He hurriedly walked over to his nightstand and pulled out a worn, green spiral bound notebook and leaved through its pages. "Ah!" He picked up his wand from the stand and looked up at Hugh. "Ready?"

"Justin, why do you have—" But the wizard had already started chanting.

_Heart to heart and skin to skin_

_Within without, without within_

_Bind him to my sense of touch_

_I promise it won't hurt (too much)_

A swirl of pink sparkle, not unlike a cheap television special effect, flew out from Justin's wand and hovered in the air between them for a few seconds. As they looked on, the sparkle unraveled into two separate, magical strands and then consumed each of them momentarily in a bright pink light. It was over in a matter of seconds. Hugh rubbed his eyes to clear them of the spectacle. When the spots cleared, he saw Justin had come up from the bed and was standing in front of him.

"Let's see if it worked," Justin said as he smiled. "Now, if I do this," he said, reaching down and touching Hugh's left forearm with his right index finger, "I don't feel anything beyond my finger. But if _you_ do the same thing to me," and here he indicated for Hugh to mirror him, "you should feel something quite different."

Hugh reached out with his left index finger and gingerly brushed Justin's toned right forearm. Instantly, he felt the distinct sensation of brushing on his own arm. He drew in his breath sharply.

"It worked!" Justin yelled. "The spell worked!"

"Yeah, yes it did," said Hugh, still a bit apprehensive. But also, for the first time, actually excited. "So, um, what do you want to do now?"

Justin glanced around the room. "Let's go to the bed."

Hugh stood up from the desk chair and walked with Justin over to the bed. Justin pushed the potion textbooks and loose papers off onto the floor to reveal a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood comforter. As he reclined, Justin made another mental note to replace that blanket sooner rather than later. Captain Jim Bob was for kids; he was feeling more like a man lately. Hugh stood awkwardly next to the bed. "C'mon, sit here Hugh," Justin said as he patted a space cow on the comforter.

Hugh plunked down on the bed and looked at Justin. "What do you want me to do? I don't really know how to." His looked helpless with his hands tightly clasped together.

"It's okay, I'll guide you through it," Justin said, taking Hugh's hand in his own. "And remember, this is about feeling good." He looked Hugh in the eye. "If it doesn't feel good to you, then it isn't feeling good to me. So, just do the things that make you feel good." He smiled.

Hugh sighed. He still didn't know if this was a good idea, but there was no going back now. Slowly, Justin lifted back his lime green Alien Language League shirt to reveal a few wiry black hairs spiraling out onto his abs from underneath the exposed elastic waistband of his dark purple underwear. He took Hugh's right hand and rested it on the crotch of his tight grey jeans. Hugh immediately felt a slight pressure on his own crotch, as though an invisible hand had been placed there as well. He shivered and glanced up nervously, only to catch Justin's piercing stare.

After a Hugh's hand had rested on Justin for a moment, the wizard said, "Now, unzip my fly."

Hugh processed the command for a second, smiled sheepishly, and proceeded to pinch Justin's zipper between his index finger and thumb. As he tugged the zipper down the length of the fly, Hugh felt as though his own zipper was being undone, ghostly teeth unlocking and scratching at his cotton underwear. He looked down fully expecting to see his own pants opening up, and was almost startled to discover that nothing had changed at all—his zipper was still tightly zipped, the button firmly clasped.

"Remember, Hugh, it's just the feeling that transfers, not the act," Justin said gently. Then, more firmly: "Now, reach in to my pants and just feel around in there. See what feels good to you."

Hugh did as he was instructed. Slowly, because all of these sensations were new to him, Hugh reached down, pulled apart the edges of Justin's zipper, and lightly began to rub the wizard's exposed underwear. Justin exhaled slightly, suddenly, and Hugh knew exactly why—it felt _good_. So good that he lost a bit of his discomfort and embarrassment about the whole situation. Hugh felt Justin's cock through the purple fabric, soft but defined, and also felt a phantom hand brushing his own member, playing with him in the exact same way.

"Justin, this…ah…feels good. When I touch your…ah…penis, I feel—"

"Call it my _dick_, Hugh," Justin commanded. He caught Hugh's glance and felt a bit of a power high. Finally, he was making up for all of those wasted movie nights with Juliet. "Penis sounds too scientific."

"Your dick, then," Hugh gasped. All his embarrassment was gone. He began to trace the outline of Justin's cock between his thumb and index finger, moving them all the way up the soft shaft until they eventually came back together as Justin's head tapered off. There especially, the sensation was slight but so intense. Justin closed his eyes, rested his head on his pillow, and reached his own hands up to grasp the wooden bar on his headboard. Driven by the magic now, Hugh began rubbing the outline of Justin's cock with slightly more pressure and speed, which made both of them groan at both the pleasure and the coyness of it. Justin's mouth was slightly agape, and he was breathing heavily. As he grew rapidly harder at the work of Hugh's nimble fingers, Hugh feel a similar rush of sex and heat in his own crotch. He had been hard before, of course, but it had always regarded it with a vague indifference. But _this_ kind of hard. This kind was different. He rubbed Justin vigorously.

"Woah, woah, Hugh," Justin said as he opened his eyes and looked up from the pillow, "not so hard that it hurts." Hugh stopped and pulled back his hand. Justin was fully hard now, the outline of his cock straining up and against the fabric of his underwear. A bead of precum had soaked through the fabric and sparkled on the tip. The slight pain had felt good to Hugh, but he didn't say anything to Justin. "I think we need to move on now," said Justin. He let go of the headboard with one hand and motioned to Hugh. "Pull down my underwear."

Justin returned both hands to the headboard and lifted his hips up off of the bed. Hugh reached over the top of him, grasped either side of his jeans and underwear, and pulled them down toward his feet. Hugh felt an acute, wonderful pressure as the underwear pulled Justin's hard cock down, and he yelped at the feeling when it suddenly sprung free and snapped back up to slap Justin's abs. Justin closed his eyes and groaned at the sudden coolness of the air on his cock and balls, a rush that sent shivers down Hugh's spine as well.

Fully invested now, Hugh looked down at Justin's groin with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. He was pretty sure that this was the first time he had seen another guy naked. Justin's swollen cock pointed straight up to the ring on his waist where the elastic band of his underwear had been, an inch or two below his navel. The engorged head, which looked to Hugh more like a helmet than a mushroom, was much pinker than the milky shaft, a sort of sandy ivory riddled with veined ridges. He noticed that Justin had more of these ridges on the right side than on the left, and silently wondered if this was a result of masturbation. Justin's balls, by comparison, were almost brown, covered in a light fuzz of curly black hairs and packed tightly at the base of the shaft. The wizard was so hard that his cock stood erect about an inch off of his reclined body, arching above a thicket of black pubic hair with a slight curve. As both boys looked down at Justin's groin in silence, another bead of precum came oozing out of the slit in the head. It grew heavier, and Justin whispered to the transfixed giant.

"Don't waste it, Hugh. Smear that down my dick with your hand."

Justin laid his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes again. Nervous, Hugh reached out with his index finger and followed Justin's command, slowly wiping the precum along the exposed underside of the wizard's cock. Hugh twitched as Justin let out a slight moan. It felt like heaven for both of them. As ripples of pleasure echoed up from his own groin, the giant ran his finger back and forth along the taunt line of flesh, which began to glisten and foam white. Hugh smelled sweat mixed with something else wafting up from Justin's groin, something vaguely chemical.

"Now, wrap your fingers around it," Justin commanded, his eyes still closed. "I want you to stroke it, slowly."

But Hugh was already beginning to eagerly grasp Justin's shaft, pulling it back from his stomach so that it stood directly up from the wizard's body. It was engorged and looked much pinker now, though still with a slight curve. Hugh closed his hand around it and slowly pulled up, feeling a tugging in his own pants that exhilarated him. As Justin's head disappeared into Hugh's fist, more precum bubbled up and spilled out onto the giant's palm. It felt warm inside his hand. Justin was breathing heavily again, and Hugh's face had flushed red. He moved his hand back down until the skin of Justin's shaft seemed strained and the head puffed slightly, then pulled back up. Hugh's crotch was beginning to feel very warm.

"Justin!" Hugh expelled the word as he tried to catch his breath. "Are you sure you don't have any giant in you? Your pe—I mean, dick fits perfectly in my hand. You're not small at all!"

Justin ignored the comment, although it secretly made him feel powerful that someone would refer to his modest five and a half inches as giant. "Stroke it faster now, Hugh," he grunted. Justin pushed his body down into the bed away from the headboard, arching his torso up slightly.

Hugh gripped Justin's cock a bit more tightly and began jacking him off more quickly. Between rushes of pleasure, Hugh found himself fascinated by the rhythmic sight of Justin's head disappearing into his fist and popping back out again, like clockwork. The slick tugging was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. As Justin whimpered and writhed slightly on the bed, Hugh could feel a pressure building up in his own groin. It was like he had to pee, but different. Sweat began to roll down Hugh's temples, and his left leg began to spasm slightly beneath his cloak.

"Mmmmmmm, yeah Hugh, keep going just like that." Justin tilted his head back, his mouth unconsciously agape in ecstasy.

"Justin, I think…I have…to go to the…bathroom," Hugh gasped, still furiously stroking. The pressure was mounting.

"No, Hugh, that's…what…it's supposed…to feel like," Justin eeked out. "Keep…" And then it hit him, almost before he could recognize it. A single jagged thought consumed his entire body. "Hugh, I'm gonna—"

Justin couldn't complete the sentence, and instead he let out a long moan as he gripped the headboard. The muscles in his chest tightened. As Hugh tugged down one final time, thick torrents of come spewed out of Justin's strained cock onto his stomach and Hugh's hand. The giant screamed at both the surprise of Justin's sudden spray and the internal pressure releasing as a flood of primal feeling coursing through his own body. Hugh closed his eyes tightly and let it wash through him. It was as though, for three seconds, nothing else mattered in the world. He felt like a tiny pinpoint of light, a perfect sphere of happiness. And then it was over, just as quickly as it had begun.

Hugh slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Justin. The wizard was still reclined, catching his breath, his hands still firmly grasping the headboard. Hugh could see streaks of white come streaking their way up Justin's abs and on his pecs; there were even a few spots on the pillow to the left of Justin's head. They both felt exhausted. Finally, Justin opened his eyes and caught Hugh's frazzled glance. "You can let go of me now, Hugh." He smiled slightly.

"Oh!" Hugh yelped. He suddenly felt the lump of flesh in his hand again, softer now, as well as the cooling stickiness that covered his fingers. It had all felt so real, so personal, that he had forgotten that Justin was even there for a moment. He looked down at his glistening fingers. _So that was the smell_, he thought, letting go of Justin. The wizard's cock fell back into the soft bed of pubic hair below his navel. Not knowing was to do with his sticky hand, Hugh rested it on Justin's leg.

"So, Hugh," Justin asked after a moment, "how did it feel for you?"

"Um. Uh, really good," Hugh stuttered. He felt dazed, like he had dreamt the whole thing up. He looked down at his crotch, half expecting to see himself exposed and spent like Justin. Of course, nothing had actually changed. The Casanova Charm had given him full feeling without any of the messy aftermath.

"Yeah it did!" Justin smiled. "I knew you would like it. It felt really good from my end too. In fact," he smirked, "if you ever want to do this again, I would be more than happy to help you out. I mean, it's like I said before. You shouldn't be punished on account of your size."

"Yeah," said Hugh. He was beginning to get his bearings back again. "Yeah, you're right, Justin." He shot his friend a wide grin. "Thanks for helping me out. I think I would like to do it again. Just," he paused. "Just not any time soon. It was a little overwhelming."

"No problem," said Justin. "I understand." He looked down at the streaks of come on his chest. "Well, I have to take a shower, and you should wash your hands. And then we need to get back to studying."

Hugh nodded and stood up from the bed.

At that moment, from downstairs, the boys heard the front door open, and then Theresa's voice calling out. "Justin? Hugh? We're home!"


End file.
